


La única vez que importa

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being an adult sucks, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mayor!Naruto, Old Friends, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Possessiveness, Reunions, Sex, Teacher!Sasuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Naruto acude con prisas a la reunión con el nuevo tutor de Boruto; aunque suene mal es innegable que un alcalde siempre tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que reunirse con los profesores de su hijo. Pero el pasado no ha quedado superado y al verle cara a cara sabe que aún tiene mil cosas por decir. Y decide unilateralmente que la mejor opción es, por tanto, encontrarse con él al terminar la jornada. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Naruto cree que nada. Aunque tal vez no es consciente de todo lo que aún guarda en su propio interior.





	La única vez que importa

**Author's Note:**

> Llego (muy) tarde a la celebración pero... ¡feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!
> 
> Aunque el fanfic no es precisamente festivo me hacía ilusión poder terminarlo por estas fechas aprovechando la ocasión. Finalmente me fue imposible tenerlo terminado para el día especial pero por lo menos he logrado sacar algo de tiempo libre durante el fin de semana para poder dedicarme a él con todo mi ser y escribir la segunda mitad antes de que terminase la semana.  
> La verdad es que la idea de este fanfic me asaltó a principios de mes y no lo relacioné en absoluto con la celebración del cumpleaños de Naruto pero cuando miré el calendario y me di cuenta de que ya faltaba tan poquito me dio fuerzas y ánimos para tratar de terminarlo pronto (aunque al final fallé en mi autoimpuesta misión). De todos modos ahora casi me alegra que salga a la luz un poco más tarde porque realmente Naruto hubiese merecido que escribiese algo mucho más alegre y feliz para él.
> 
> Por otro lado, ¡hacía bastante tiempo que no escribía un one-shot! Ha sido muy refrescante escribir uno de nuevo. La verdad es que echaba un poco de menos la libertad que te ofrece el hecho de escribir una historia corta. Así que, a pesar de haber fallado en la "misión cumpleaños" y de que el tono general del fanfic no es precisamente festivo siento mucha alegría al haber podido quitarme esta pequeña espina que se me clavó cuando la historia vino a mí de improviso (llenándome de un extraño e incómodo sentimiento). Espero no ofender a nadie con la temática o el comportamiento de ambos personajes porque, debo admitir, son, simplemente, reprobables. Pero no podía no escribirlo, era demasiado tentador (tan tentador que cuando comencé le calculé unas 7000 palabras y al final ha rebasado las 11000 *risas*).
> 
> Dicho esto, gracias a los que me hayáis leído y, sobre todo, espero que el fanfic os guste, interese, entretenga o que os produzca algún otro sentimiento (excepto la indiferencia - si no he logrado haceros sentir nada más que indiferencia entonces está claro que he hecho un mal trabajo).

 

“ **La única vez que importa”**

 

 

_Capítulo Único_

 

 

 

 

—Boruto, espérame en el coche.

 

Naruto habla con aquel tono de voz que no acepta réplica y Boruto sabe mejor que nadie que no tiene más opción que la de obedecer a pesar de su resistencia a dejar a los dos hombres solos.

 

—Papá-- —se queja, intenta, pero la mirada de Naruto le acalla al instante. Boruto patea una piedrecita que hay sobre el asfalto y se da media vuelta—. Hasta mañana, profesor —dice, con un puchero en los labios y el ceño fruncido, su voz suave al dirigirse al otro hombre.

 

No es hasta que Naruto oye la puerta del coche cerrarse tras su hijo que decide hablar.

 

—Has vuelto.

 

El otro hombre le mira. Su rostro se mantiene inmutable. Pero su mirada muestra un alma colmada de sentimientos.

 

—Sí —acepta—. Creí que te habrías dado cuenta al inicio del curso escolar.

 

Naruto le mira con intensidad, sus ojos azules tornándose añiles.

 

—Oh, claro que me di cuenta, Sasuke. Boruto no ha dejado de hablar de su nuevo tutor desde el primer día de clases.

 

Un silencio.

 

—¿Cuando volviste?

 

—Creí que estabas en contacto con Sakura.

 

Naruto alza una ceja.

 

—Ser el alcalde no me deja mucho tiempo libre, ¿sabes? Aunque tú siempre has sido listo, estoy seguro de que ya te lo habías figurado —y cambia el sarcarmo por la severidad, como si tuviese de qué acusarle, cuando sabe que en realidad no es así—. No tengo tiempo para estar pendiente de mis amigos del instituto, Sasuke.

 

Podría haber dicho que no tiene tiempo para estar pendiente de nadie. Ni de sus amigos del instituto ni de cualquier otro amigo. Ni siquiera de su familia. Pero reconocerse aquello a sí mismo hubiese sido demasiado autodestructivo.

 

—Entiendo —acepta el otro hombre.

 

Naruto aleja la mirada un instante. La imagen de Sasuke, su voz, los nuevos rasgos de su rostro, su nuevo peinado, están despertando una tormenta en su interior y no está seguro de ser capaz de controlarse una vez ésta se desate.

 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí, Sasuke?

 

Sus miradas se encuentran. Ambas llenas de tormenta.

 

—¿Por qué debería un simple profesor importunar al alcalde?

 

Los labios de Naruto se tuercen en una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa y el desdén.

 

—Eres el tutor de mi hijo, tenías una buena excusa para llamarme.

 

—Y por eso te he citado hoy. Para hablar del nivel académico de tu hijo.

 

Y Naruto suelta las amargas carcajadas. Porque ya no puede retenerlas dentro. Porque Sasuke es frío como un iceberg.

 

Mira su reloj de pulsera. Y asiente. Algo perdido entre sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, la tormenta—y sus obligaciones que tiran de él como las cuerdas de los verdugos tiran de los cuernos de un toro que se resiste a ser llevado a la plaza.

 

—Se me está haciendo tarde. Debo ir a dejar a Boruto a casa antes de ir a la reunión.

 

Sasuke le mira pero no interrumpe.

 

—Esta noche. Nos encontraremos en el bar en el que nos vimos por última vez. Espérame allí a las diez.

 

La expresión inmutable de Sasuke se torna más dura.

 

—Aunque seas el alcalde no tienes derecho a darme órdenes.

 

Naruto se ríe. La risa nunca llega a sus ojos.

 

—Nos veremos allí, Sasuke —afirma, y sus pies comienzan a avanzar hacia el coche.

 

—No tengo ninguna obligación de encontrarme contigo por ninguna razón que no sea el rendimiento académico de tu hijo.

 

Naruto se detiene. Asiente. Y tuerce el cuello para mirarle por encima del hombro.

 

—De acuerdo, Sasuke. Si quieres hacerlo todo más difícil de lo necesario entonces lo haremos a tu manera —apoya una mano en el techo del coche, la otra en la perilla de la puerta del conductor—. Como tengo una reunión de trabajo _ahora_ no he podido quedarme a hablar sobre mi hijo todo el tiempo necesario y, como padre, estoy muy preocupado por él. Tengo muchas más preguntas y puede incluso que necesite consejo, profesor Uchiha. Pero como puede ver mi agenda no me permite venir a horas convencionales de modo que le pido, por favor, que se encuentre conmigo esta noche. Gracias.

 

Y con su última palabra se mete en el coche y cierra de un portazo. Impidiéndole cualquier réplica a Sasuke.

 

Han pasado quince años, no tiene tiempo para discutir por tonterías. Si el alcalde de Konoha pide un favor ese favor se le hace. Y punto.

 

 

☼☽

 

 

El bar está exactamente igual a cómo lo recordaba. Es como si el tiempo del local se hubiese detenido la misma noche de hace quince años en la que se detuvo el de Naruto.

 

—Buenas noches, caballero —el barman le recibe con elegancia. Parece no haberse dado cuenta de quién es, o, simplemente, trata a todos los clientes por igual. Al fin y al cabo Naruto no ha elegido este bar por nostalgia o sentimentalismos, sino porque tenía el recuerdo de que era un lugar discreto; un lugar en el que podría hablar con Sasuke de hombre a hombre sin que nadie le interrumpiese, sin que nadie escuchase su conversación a hurtadillas para luego esparcir chismes por la ciudad.

 

—Estoy buscando a alguien —explica, su mirada escudriñando el lugar, mientras se acerca a la barra—. ¿Me pone un coñac con hielo?

 

—Tal vez me equivoque, caballero, pero en aquella mesa de la esquina hay alguien que parece esperar compañía —susurra el barman, ya con la botella de coñac en las manos.

 

Naruto mira en la dirección indicada y, efectivamente, la intuición del barman es buena. Sasuke le observa desde el rincón más sombrío del local, meciendo con lentitud el Bloody Mary entre sus manos. Parece un letárgico vampiro. Y entonces lleva la bebida a sus labios. Y Naruto no se da cuenta de que humedece los suyos ante el gesto.

 

—Aquí tiene, caballero.

 

Naruto coge su coñac y se deja llevar hacia Sasuke, sin ver a nada ni nadie, como en un embrujo, solamente es capaz de percibir el sonido del jazz que envuelve el local y la imagen de Sasuke frente a sus ojos. Se sienta frente a él y se mantienen en silencio un largo tiempo.

 

El coñac le escuece en la garganta. Justo lo que quería.

 

—Los años te han sentado bien, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke deja su vaso sobre la mesa.

 

—Estoy aquí para hablar de tu hijo.

 

—Deja a Boruto fuera de esto.

 

Naruto inspira profundo, y, al igual que Sasuke, también deja su copa sobre la mesa. Cruza los brazos contra su pecho.

 

—La reunión ha sido un coñazo. Estoy cansado. No tengo paciencia para esto.

 

Sasuke cierra los ojos.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? Si no vamos a hablar sobre Boruto entonces tendré que irme.

 

—¿Me estás evitando?

 

Sasuke guarda silencio.

 

—Me estás evitando.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso.

 

—Tampoco lo has desmentido.

 

Sus miradas se encuentran y dioses, Sasuke es como un buen vino. Toda la belleza de su juventud se ha transformado en una elegancia serena que le hace estremecer. ¿Es este el hombre que Boruto ve cada día? ¿El hombre del que no deja de hablar?

 

—¿Por qué has vuelto a Konoha, Sasuke?

 

Sasuke apoya la espalda contra la mullidez de la butaca de cuero. Y le mira a los ojos.

 

—Este año conseguí mi plaza fija. Me destinaron aquí.

 

Pero no es lo que Naruto quería escuchar.

 

—¿Por qué nunca te llevaste a Sakura y a la niña contigo?

 

—Sakura trabaja aquí. Nuestra casa está aquí. ¿Por qué debería llevarlas conmigo si sólo yo tenía que desplazarme de un lugar a otro? Hubiese sido injusto para ellas.

 

Naruto suelta una carcajada.

 

—¿Y estar lejos de ti ha sido mejor para ellas? Vamos, Sasuke. Eres más listo que eso. Búscate una excusa mejor.

 

La mano de Sasuke que descansa sobre la mesa, cerca de su Bloody Mary, se cierra en un puño.

 

—Si vas a ponerte a juzgar mi vida será mejor que me vaya. Porque si me pongo yo a juzgar tus decisiones… No, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte algo así —se frena, porque Sasuke nunca pierde el control; él siempre se mantiene digno, por encima de Naruto—haciéndole sentir _inferior_.

 

La mirada de Sasuke se fija en la decoración del local, le evade.

 

Naruto aprieta los dientes.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan visceral, Naruto?

 

Y Naruto no tiene palabras para responder a aquella pregunta. Recupera su copa y sorbe otro trago.

 

—Boruto siente una gran admiración por ti. Nunca antes había hablado con tanta pasión sobre nadie.

 

Sasuke le mira.

 

—Es un buen muchacho. No es el mejor de la clase, pero está mejorando mucho. Si sigue así puede que a final de curso esté entre los diez mejores.

 

—¿Son imaginaciones mías o le prestas mucha atención?

 

Sasuke parece sentirse algo cohibido durante un corto instante.

 

—No debería decir esto como profesor, así que te lo diré como amigo. Tu hijo es especial. No le daré un trato de favoritismo nunca, no voy a echar mi carrera por la borda por Boruto, por mucho que sea tu hijo. Pero-- me es inevitable fijarme en él —confiesa—. En algunas cosas se parece a ti. Es tu hijo, Naruto, ¿cómo podría tenerle ahí, frente a mí, cargando inseguridades y lleno de carencias, y no preocuparme?

 

—¿Carencias? ¿Insinúas que no le doy todo lo que necesita? —gruñe Naruto, molesto.

 

—No es una insinuación, Naruto. Es un hecho. Del mismo modo en que Sarada se distancia de mí, en represalia por mi ausencia, Boruto ha pasado por grandes dificultades también. No tiene que ser fácil ser el hijo del alcalde.

 

—Tiene a su madre. No le ha faltado nunca de nada. No tiene derecho a quejarse —su mirada furiosa.

 

—Y no se queja. Pero es evidente, que necesita a su padre. Un referente, un modelo a seguir. Alguien en quién apoyarse, a quién acudir cuando algo le preocupa. Es un muchacho fuerte, él no se apoyaría en su madre, porque siente que es su deber protegerla. Ya te he dicho que se parece a ti.

 

—Lo que necesita son unos buenos azotes —gruñe, severo.

 

Sasuke aprieta los labios en desaprovación.

 

—Esa no es una buena práctica parental, Naruto.

 

—¿Y lo dices tú, que ni siquiera sabes lo que es ser un padre?

 

Sasuke toma su vaso y bebe para tragarse su réplica y sus labios se tiñen de rojo.

 

Se sostienen la mirada.

 

Hasta que Naruto rompe el decoro. Su pulgar limpiando el labio inferior de Sasuke. Sasuke inspira profundo y sus dedos se enroscan en la muñeca de Naruto, para alejarle de sí.

 

Naruto no se inmuta siquiera; su mirada colmada de determinación.

 

—Vámonos de aquí, Sasuke.

 

 

☼☽

 

 

El hotel es discreto y no tienes que interactuar con nadie para acceder a la habitación. Se escoge en la máquina, se paga en la máquina y la misma máquina te entrega la llave electrónica. Viva la modernidad.

 

Llave en mano Naruto avanza con pasos seguros por el pasillo. Como si el hotel le perteneciese. Sasuke le sigue, a unos pasos de distancia. La reticencia emana de su cuerpo como el agua emana de una fuente: constante, a borbotones.

 

Entran en la habitación y Sasuke se mantiene junto a la puerta, estudia las paredes, los muebles, la cama doble con gran recelo. Naruto lanza su abrigo a los pies de la misma, se afloja la corbata y se remanga la camisa.

 

—Estoy molido —se queja.

 

—Naruto,

 

Naruto se agacha junto al mini-bar y saca una cerveza barata de la nevera. Abre la lata y se sienta en la cama a saborear el primer trago.

 

—Naruto, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos ir a casa.

 

Naruto le mira. Sus ojos de color añil.

 

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

 

—Creo que no tenemos mucho más que decirnos. Ya te he dicho esta tarde, en el aula, cuales son las asignaturas en las que Boruto necesita refuerzo escolar.

 

Naruto se inclina, su espalda y su costado torciéndose en una sinuosa línea sensual, y deposita la lata de cerveza en la mesilla de noche antes de volver a erguirse. Observa a Sasuke unos momentos, la mirada endurecida, y al final se pone en pie.

 

—Sasuke, si vuelves a hablarme de Boruto los azotes te los daré a ti —amenaza, con seriedad.

 

Sasuke se mantiene impasible.

 

Pero susurra: —¿Te has vuelto loco?

 

—Es posible.

 

—Me voy.

 

Y se da la vuelta, definitivo.

 

Naruto se acerca veloz y sostiene sus antebrazos, alejándole las manos del pomo de la puerta para disuadirle.

 

Cuando Sasuke relaja la tensión en los músculos Naruto rodea su cuerpo con ambos brazos y apoya la frente contra su nuca.

 

—Por favor, quédate.

 

—Naruto, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 

—A ti. Te quiero a ti.

 

—¿Es que te has vuelto demente? ¡Piensa en tu esposa!

 

Naruto gruñe.

 

—No quiero pensar en ella. No hables de ella.

 

—¿Tanto te incomoda que hable de tu familia? ¿No crees que ese hecho habla por sí solo? —Sasuke exhala profundo, tembloroso—. Naruto concéntrate. Esto es un error. Vámonos de aquí.

 

—Tú eres lo único en mi vida que no ha sido un error —un susurro, cargado de dolor.

 

—¡Naruto! —estalla Sasuke, y se libera de los brazos de Naruto con brusquedad. Su mirada furibunda le enfrenta enseguida—. ¿Te estás oyendo?

 

Naruto traga saliva. Y sonríe.

 

—¿Tan difícil es, Sasuke, reconocer que estamos viviendo una vida que no nos hace felices? ¿Que elegimos el camino equivocado?

 

El puño de Sasuke estalla contra su mejilla con fuerza. Seguido de cerca de un poderoso empujón. Naruto cae tendido sobre el colchón. Sasuke se mantiene en pie, exudando furia por todos sus poros.

 

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente? ¿Quieres que te cuente mis secretos más oscuros?

 

La mirada añil de Naruto se ha vuelto tan oscura que a duras penas se puede adivinar que en realidad sus iris son azules. Sus dedos limpian la sangre del pequeño corte en la comisura del labio. Sasuke golpea fuerte. Y eso no debería excitarle. Pero lo hace.

 

—¿Quieres que te cuente cómo es el sexo con Hinata? ¿Cómo he sobrevivido en mi cama durante estos últimos quince años? ¿Quieres que te cuente cuáles han sido mis trucos?

 

El rostro de Sasuke se tuerce en una mueca. Y Naruto quiere sentirse culpable. Pero le llena de regocijo saberse el autor de la caída de la máscara impasible de Sasuke. Porque si hay algo falso en Sasuke es esa maldita máscara de indiferencia. Porque si hay algo que Sasuke no es es indiferente. Él lo sabe bien.

 

—¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! ¡Ciérrala o te juro que te la cierro yo a golpes! —grita, Sasuke grita, y Naruto se estremece. De asombro, de emoción. Porque es la primera vez, la primera vez en la vida que le oye gritar de desesperación.

 

Naruto se pone en pie y le estrecha entre sus brazos. Fuerte.

 

Sasuke se resiste. Está tieso como una tabla. Hasta que comienza a temblar.

 

—¿Por qué haces esto? —murmura.

 

—Porque me moriré si no te tengo. Aunque sea una vez. Sólo una vez —pide—. Regálanos ésto, Sasuke. Regálanos una noche juntos.

 

Las manos de Sasuke se enroscan en puños.

 

—No me estás pidiendo que nos haga un regalo, Naruto. Me estás pidiendo que nos maldiga, que nos cargue a ambos con un peso que nos atormentará el resto de nuestras vidas.

 

Naruto cierra los ojos, y traga saliva. La nuez de su cuello se mueve. Su rostro se funde con el cabello de Sasuke. Y al sentir su cabello, tan suave, tan liso, contra su mejilla adolorida, se le saltan las lágrimas.

 

—Prefiero vivir una vida en la que cargo una maldición que una vida en la que nunca te he tenido —confiesa; insiste.

 

Sasuke se remueve entre sus brazos, incómodo. Quiere alejarse. Pero Naruto no afloja el agarre.

 

—¿Es que no fue suficiente para ti? —dice, al fin, al verse incapaz de soltarse.

 

Las manos de Naruto agarran las muñecas de Sasuke. Rompe el abrazo. Para verle la cara.

 

—¿El qué?

 

Sus miradas se encuentran. La de Naruto vulnerable. La de Sasuke atormentada.

 

—Aquella vez.

 

—Aquella vez —repite Naruto.

 

Sí, claro. _Aquella vez._

 

Cuando compartían un piso diminuto. Cuando eran estudiantes universitarios. Cuando eran jóvenes. Y no sabían lo que querían.

 

Aquella vez.

 

Cuando terminaron de ver una película. Una película que no tendría por qué —porque no había ninguna razón lógica para ello—; una película que les dejó a ambos con ganas de _algo_.

 

Aquella vez. En la que tumbados en la cama de Naruto se masturbaron el uno al otro.

 

En la que--

 

\--en la que se besaron.

 

Porque las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrosaron cuando se corrió. Porque separó los labios y se le escapó un gemido. Porque Naruto no había visto nunca nada tan hermoso.

 

Y no ha vuelto a verlo.

 

—No fue suficiente.

 

Sasuke le mira. Aterrorizado.

 

—Necesito algo más que eso, Sasuke.

 

“A estas alturas ya no puedo llevar a mi mujer al orgasmo sólo con ese recuerdo, Sasuke. Necesito más.”

 

—Algo más, —murmura Sasuke. Y su boca se tuerce en una mueca que debería haber sido una sonrisa— _pero no lo es_.

 

—Sí, algo más.

 

Las manos de Naruto sueltan sus muñecas. Porque sabe que Sasuke no se va a ir. Y se aferran a su nuca, a su mejilla. Maniobran la cabeza de Sasuke buscando un buen ángulo. Y Sasuke no se resiste.

 

—Es tu pago, por haberme abandonado durante tanto tiempo —acusa.

 

Acusa y le besa.

 

El palo y la zanahoria.

 

Porque Naruto es así.

 

Porque no sabe hacerlo mejor.

 

Y Sasuke se deja besar. Acepta la lengua de Naruto en su boca. Sus ojos se cierran. Aire cálido se le escapa por la nariz.

 

El beso es húmedo. Sus lenguas se encuentran tras tanto tiempo. Pero se reconocen enseguida. El beso es profundo. Es un beso sofocante, lascivo. Y aún así tan… familiar.

 

Y cuando Naruto separa sus labios Sasuke no abre los ojos. No cierra la boca. Simplemente permanece inmóvil, en manos de Naruto.

 

Aceptando la zanahoria. Del mismo modo en el que ha aceptado el palo.

 

Porque él tampoco sabe hacerlo mejor.

 

Naruto traga saliva ante la imagen. Es imposible saber cuantas veces ha soñado con esto. Cuantas veces lo ha imaginado. Ha rememorado aquel primer beso, aquel único beso y lo ha reconstruido y reinventado en su mente.

 

Sus dedos se enredan en el pelo y tiran de él. Es la represalia. Por el puñetazo.

 

Y Sasuke abre los ojos.

 

—¿Es que Sakura no sabe cómo besarte?

 

Sasuke arruga las cejas. Pero falla en su intento de endurecer la mirada.

 

—Pareces al borde del orgasmo. Y sólo te he besado.

 

Sasuke tuerce el cuello, para mirar la pared. Pero Naruto tira de su pelo y le devuelve a su posición.

 

—Mírame. Te he hecho una pregunta.

 

—No sabía que para ser alcalde uno tuviese que convertirse en un pedazo de mierda.

 

Naruto reprime las ganas de abofetearle rodeando su cintura con la mano libre, apretándole contra él. Para que Sasuke sienta su pelvis contra la suya. Para que tenga claro que esto es real. Sexual.

 

—Hablas como un maltratador, Naruto —añade.

 

—Hablo como alguien que tiene que dar órdenes día sí y día también si quiere que los demás hagan su estúpido trabajo para evitar que esta jodida ciudad se vaya a la mierda.

 

Para más énfasis tira de su cabello un poco más, sus nudillos ya contra el cráneo de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no muestra dolor en su expresión.

 

—No pareces muy feliz con tu cargo.

 

Naruto inspira profundo.

 

—No me provoques.

 

—¿O qué? ¿Me azotarás? ¿Hasta que llore? ¿Hasta que te dé la razón? —responde, su mirada arde de furia, aunque su voz mantiene su tono comedido—. No te estoy juzgando Naruto, sólo te digo lo que veo.

 

Naruto cierra los ojos, con las cejas arrugadas. La desazón le consume. Y poco a poco, muy poco a poco, sus dedos sueltan el implacable agarre con el que sometían a Sasuke. Sus brazos caen a sus costados y enrosca los dedos de las manos.

 

—Jamás podría hacerte daño, yo no--

 

Inspira hondo. Y el sonido suena húmedo. Porque se está aguantando las lágrimas.

 

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Lo siento.

 

—Ella nunca me ha besado.

 

La voz de Sasuke irrumpiendo como un vendaval.

 

Naruto abre los ojos. Atónito.

 

Y enfrenta a Sasuke. Exaltado.

 

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Por qué no--?

 

—No se lo he permitido nunca —interrumpe—. Soy yo. Yo soy quién la hace vivir sintiéndose sola, sintiendo que—que no la amo —explica, porque Naruto lo está malinterpretando todo.

 

—¿La amas? —susurra Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder reprimirse; antes de que tenga tiempo de pensarlo siquiera las palabras ya han salido.

 

Sasuke no le contesta.

 

—Puedo darle algunas cosas pero-

 

Sasuke inclina su cabeza y deja reposar su frente contra la de Naruto, sus ojos entornados.

 

—No puedo darle eso.

 

“¿Por qué no? Son sólo besos. La harás más feliz. La engañarás mejor.” quiere decirle. Pero las palabras no salen.

 

—Mi único beso. El beso que me diste aquella vez. Es el único beso que me han dado; bueno, hasta hace un momento por lo menos así era —su voz contiene risa, pero Naruto nunca le ha oído sonar tan infeliz—. Quería atesorar ese beso por el resto de mis días.

 

Y cargado de ímpetu y efusividad Naruto le llena la boca de beso. De otro más. Así tendrá tres. Tres besos ya para recordarle. Porque si la boca de Sasuke se ha mantenido intacta durante más de quince años para él entonces la desvirgará de nuevo. Una y otra vez, toda la noche. Hasta que los labios de Sasuke estén tan colmados de besos que no puedan más.

 

Le besa desesperado. Tan desesperado. Y Sasuke se aferra a su camisa. Mientras él sostiene su rostro entre las manos.

 

—Y pensar que todos creían que eras un Casanova —murmura Naruto, con humor, con amargura, separando sus labios a duras penas unos milímetros.

 

Sasuke no abre los ojos. Y Naruto reanuda el beso de nuevo. Dulce. Tierno. Como debería haberlo hecho aquella primera vez. Como lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido que era el primer beso de Sasuke. Su único beso; uno que Sasuke atesoraría durante quince años.

 

—¿Ella lo sabe?

 

Los párpados de Sasuke se separan lentamente.

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Que tus labios me pertenecen.

 

—No recuerdo que te pertenezcan —gruñe Sasuke, molesto. Y sus dedos tratan de alejar el agarre de Naruto en su rostro.

 

Naruto sonríe. Aunque su mirada ha perdido la alegría sincera que brillaba en ella durante su juventud.

 

—Tus labios, tu boca también. Son míos. No dejes que nadie más los tenga —ordena.

 

—Que te jodan Naruto.

 

Pero Naruto hace oídos sordos. Sus manos afianzándose severas al cuerpo de Sasuke. Sus dedos se amoldan a su trasero.

 

—Tengo una ligera idea de lo que debisteis hacer para concebir a Sarada-chan —se burla—, pero, dime, Sasuke, ¿te ha tocado ella aquí alguna vez? —pregunta en su oído, su mano apretando la carne sin pudor alguno.

 

—¿Por qué debería--? —exhala—. ¿Es que tu mujer te ha--

 

Naruto ríe. Ríe a carcajadas. Su frente descansando sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Su cuerpo se sacude con los espasmos de la risa.

 

—No es precisamente proactiva. Pero si le pido _cosas_ siempre hace todo lo que puede por complacerme. No podría haber elegido a nadie mejor para ser la madre de mis hijos.

 

—Entonces suéltame y vete a casa.

 

—Oh, no. No, Sasuke. No te equivoques —riñe—. Ahora que ya te tengo aquí, en mis manos y dispuesto a entregarte a mí, ¿crees que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad? No, Sasuke, no. No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que esta parte de ti también me pertenezca.

 

Se humedece los labios.

 

—A mí. Sólo a mí.

 

—¿¡Es que te has vuelto demente?! ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que--

 

Sasuke se frena de golpe. Y Naruto se da cuenta entonces de lo mucho que había echado de menos esta parte de Sasuke también.

 

—¿Que qué, Sasuke?

 

Sus ojos brillando con diversión, fijos en los ojos furiosos de Sasuke.

 

—Me da igual que tengas a media ciudad lamiéndote el culo, Naruto. No soy tu súbdito, no obedezco órdenes de un loco como tú.

 

La sonrisa de Naruto es tensa.

 

—Eso no quita que vaya a desvirgar tu culo ahora mismo, profesor.

 

La bofetada resuena por toda la habitación. Y Sasuke a duras penas es capaz de reaccionar en el instante en el que la mirada de Naruto se vuelve salvaje. Durante unas fracciones de segundo siente temor. Naruto parece un animal feroz. Su cuerpo choca con dureza contra el colchón. Y Naruto se monta a cuatro patas sobre él en un instante.

 

Sasuke parpadea.

 

La mejilla de Naruto arde de color carmesí.

 

—Puedes relajarte y aceptarme. Puedes hacer que esto sea bonito. Que sea lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace toda una vida —su labio inferior tiembla, el añil de sus ojos refulge con pasión—. O puedes hacerlo difícil y gritar suplicando ayuda a la nada. Porque nadie va a entrar a rescatarte, Sasuke. Y si me obligas a hacerlo a las malas no puedo prometer que no duela.

 

—¿Me estás amenazando?

 

—¿Es que no te ha quedado claro desde el principio? Ya te lo he dicho. Entrégate a mí. No acepto un no por respuesta. No te lo estoy pidiendo, Sasuke. Es una orden.

 

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a violar? ¿Es eso?

 

—Si me obligas. Sí, Sasuke, lo haré.

 

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Naruto? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Para que te hayas convertido en semejante escoria-

 

Las muñecas de Sasuke atrapadas por encima de su cabeza. Los labios de Naruto sobre los de Sasuke. Su lengua follando su boca sin delicadeza alguna.

 

—Eres mío —anuncia—. Aunque sea sólo esta noche, _eres mío_.

 

La mirada de Sasuke es difícil de descifrar, y más ahora, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y la furia haciendo hervir su sangre con fervor.

 

—¿Me odias? ¿Me odias, Sasuke? ¿Quieres golpearme otra vez? No me importa, puedes hacerlo; mientras abras tus piernas para mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras, lo aceptaré. Pero te necesito. Necesito tenerte. Y no me voy a detener.

 

—Necesitas terapia.

 

Naruto ríe.

 

—Puede que sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero no iré. Porque nada puede quitarme estos celos que me corroen por dentro. Mientras no me pertenezcas no encontraré la paz.

 

Sasuke tuerce el cuello, deja descansar su mejilla contra las sábanas. Su rostro parece cansado. Suspira.

 

—Es mejor detenernos ahora —murmura—. ¿De verdad crees que esto va a ser cosa de una vez? ¿De verdad puedes jurarme que si pasamos juntos esta noche-- mañana todo volverá a la normalidad? ¿Que nunca más vas a pedirme esto? —sus ojos se clavan como alfileres en los de Naruto—. No estoy dispuesto a ser tu amante. No voy a meterme en una relación adúltera. Y me da igual lo que pienses sobre mi matrimonio— _no_ voy a hacerle esto a Sakura.

 

La contundencia con la que pronuncia las palabras, la severidad en su mirada, le estremecen. Apaciguan a la bestia que ruge en su interior.

 

Naruto suelta sus muñecas. Y se sienta en la cama, se deja caer contra el cabezal de la misma. Exhala aire y cierra los ojos.

 

Sasuke se sienta también. Arregla su corbata. Y observa a Naruto. ¿Es sólo imaginación suya o la frente de Naruto se ha vuelto más amplia...?

 

—¿Por qué decidimos casarnos, Sasuke? —gimotea—. ¿Por qué no pudimos continuar con nuestros días de juventud para siempre? Yo era feliz entonces, ¿sabes? Era muy feliz a tu lado, Sasuke.

 

—Uno tiene que hacerse adulto en algún momento, Naruto.

 

—¿A qué precio? ¿Es esto ser adulto realmente? ¿No se supone que ser adulto es tener la capacidad y la fuerza de enfrentar cualquier cosa con dignidad? ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable, entonces? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que fuimos unos cobardes?

 

Los dedos de Sasuke acarician su mejilla enrojecida. Están temblando.

 

Naruto abre los ojos.

 

Y se le escapan las lágrimas cuando las ve arremolinadas en los de Sasuke.

 

—Te amo. Te amo más que a nadie, Sasuke.

 

—Detente. No hables más, por favor —suplica.

 

Los labios de Sasuke también tiemblan, cuando acarician los suyos. Sasuke besa como una mariposa posándose sobre una flor. Y Naruto jamás hubiese podido imaginar que sería un beso tan torpe, tan ingenuo, el que le derretiría por dentro.

 

Sus brazos se aferran desesperados a los hombros de Sasuke porque aunque está recostado sobre la cama, apoyado contra madera maciza, siente que si no se sostiene en él va a ser succionado por un pozo de oscuridad eterna.

 

Sasuke finaliza el beso y se aleja unos centímetros, sus labios entreabiertos y sus párpados cerrados. Y Naruto siente que se le paraliza el corazón. Está tan hermoso como aquella vez, como la primera vez. Por un instante se olvida de quién es su yo actual y se cree que es el Naruto de veintitrés años de nuevo, el que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en compañía de Sasuke, el que se dormía junto a él en el sofá al trasnochar, el que le metía latas de refresco heladas dentro de la camiseta para verle retorcerse, el que se colaba en su habitación cuando apremiaba la tormenta y se dejaba abrazar toda la noche, el que robaba la comida favorita de Sasuke de su plato porque sabía que siempre se la guardaba para el final, el que---el que le besó aquella vez, embelesado y con las neuronas fritas, cuando Sasuke se corrió en su mano con la expresión más fascinante que había visto nunca. Y acaricia su entrepierna, sostiene su nuca.

 

Sasuke suspira. Sasuke frunce las cejas y aprieta los párpados. Sasuke sufre. Sufre pero no se resiste.

 

Y las lágrimas se escurren por las mejillas de Naruto. Mientras le mira. Mientras le ve atormentarse por dejarse hacer. Por dejarse hacer aquello que ambos desean. Porque lo sabe con certeza, que si Sasuke sigue allí, que si Sasuke está en aquella cama aún es porque Sasuke no puede escapar de sus propios deseos. Porque Sasuke le ama; le ama tanto como él le ama a él.

 

El miembro de Sasuke endurece en su caricia y Naruto cierra los ojos también. Su atención concentrándose con plenitud en la sensación. La palma de su mano humedeciéndose con el sudor que se acumula en la nuca de Sasuke.

 

Quiere preguntar. Si Sakura-chan le toca aquí, pero no lo hace. No quiere hacerle sufrir más. Ya no más.

 

Abre los ojos cuando siente los sollozos de Sasuke soplar contra sus labios. Y se los traga. Se hace suyo el dolor de Sasuke. Su pesar. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

 

Los brazos de Sasuke rodean su torso; sus pechos se funden en el estrecho abrazo.

 

—Te amo, te amo, Sasuke —susurra en su oído.

 

Sasuke gimotea en el suyo. Sus manos tiemblan. Pero su abrazo se mantiene firme.

 

Naruto aleja su mano, acaricia sus costados y busca los huesos de las caderas a través de la ropa. Logra colar las manos bajo la camisa y hunde los pulgares en los huecos del hueso. Han pasado quince años, pero Sasuke no ha ganado ni un mísero quilo.

 

La piel de Sasuke se eriza ante el contacto y sus hombros se contraen.

 

—Por favor, —suplica, casi sin voz, contra su cuello—. Por favor, detente.

 

Pero sus manos siguen temblando, con las palmas abiertas, sosteniendo la espalda de Naruto. Ni siquiera ha tratado de romper el abrazo.

 

—Siempre me gustó la forma de tu pelvis —confiesa Naruto—. Llevo demasiados años preguntándome qué se siente al hundir los dedos aquí.

 

Sasuke encoge el vientre, se tensa, y Naruto desliza las manos hacia la baja espalda. La piel arde bajo sus palmas. Sasuke gimotea cuando desliza un dedo en la hendidura que separa sus nalgas y las aprieta para impedirle avanzar.

 

Naruto besa su sien. Y se aleja de él lo suficiente.

 

—Quítate la ropa, Sasuke —ordena.

 

Sasuke mueve la boca. Quiere rebatir. Pero al final se reprime y no lo hace. Se limita a alejar sus manos de Naruto y, despacio, comienza a desabotonar su camisa. Naruto traga saliva, mirando fijamente los dedos esbeltos de Sasuke trabajar cada uno de los botones, ansiando el momento en el que un pedacito más de piel pálida aparece tras la tela cada vez. Cuando Sasuke comienza a trabajar el noveno botón Naruto se da cuenta de que se está aguantando la respiración e inhala profundo. Ante el sonido Sasuke cesa sus movimientos y le mira a los ojos. Entonces Naruto agarra sus manos y acaricia el interior de las muñecas con los pulgares, ejerciendo presión, sintiendo su pulso latir al compás del de Sasuke. Sus miradas se sostienen la una a la otra, cargadas de emociones.

 

Naruto mueve sus caderas, presiona con ellas, hacia arriba—hasta que chocan con las de Sasuke, y entonces las usa para empujarle, para invertir sus posiciones y tender a Sasuke sobre el colchón.

 

Sasuke deja caer los brazos cerca de su cabeza y para sorpresa de Naruto no trata de cerrar las piernas ni de alejar a Naruto de sí.

 

—¿No te estoy violando verdad? —murmura Naruto, con algo de incertidumbre.

 

Sus manos atrapando el noveno botón, y el décimo, despojando a Sasuke con rapidez de la prenda que ya a duras penas le cubre. Desata su corbata y la desliza por su cuello. El sonido de las dos telas rozándose le estremece. Pero no frena su necesidad, su deseo. Y finalmente abre la camisa de Sasuke de par en par.

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke es algo distinto a cómo lo recordaba, pues los años pasan para todos, y sin embargo sigue siendo una obra de la genética digna de verse. Sus dedos recorren el vientre, las líneas que dejan intuir las costillas, su clavícula definida.

 

Sasuke traga saliva.

 

—No, claro que no —susurra.

 

Sus ojos brillan acuosos de nuevo. Y Naruto lo sabe, que le ha recordado que Sakura-chan existe. Que le está haciendo sentir culpable al dar su consentimiento. Al no permitirle cargarle a él con la culpa entera.

 

—Vamos a hacerlo, vamos a llegar hasta el final, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke cierra los ojos y silenciosas lágrimas se derraman por sus sienes hasta perderse en su cabello lacio.

 

—Hnn —acepta, casi inaudible, su voz temblorosa.

 

Y Naruto parpadea varias veces, aleja la mirada, para retener las suyas propias.

 

Traga fuerte, y sus manos se posan sobre los pectorales de Sasuke. Presiona, amasa suavemente. Y logra que Sasuke abra los ojos.

 

—¿No te sientes mal por ella? —un gruñido, un sollozo, Naruto no está seguro.

 

Sonríe. Y el labio inferior le tiembla.

 

Niega con la cabeza.

 

—No me hagas pensar en ella siquiera. Ahora mismo para mí no existe.

 

Sasuke aprieta los labios, arruga la frente.

 

—No voy a pensar en otra persona cuando estoy contigo. No podría hacerte eso Sasuke, a ti no.

 

—¿Y a ella sí?

 

Exhala una carcajada insonora.

 

—No he dejado de hacerlo en los últimos quince años —ríe, amargo.

 

—Eres cruel —solloza Sasuke, pero sus manos se alzan hacia Naruto, hacia su cuello, para atraerle cerca.

 

Naruto se deja llevar, se deja acomodar sobre Sasuke. Y deja escapar un suspiro, al sentir un profundo y sincero alivio sobrecogerle. Acomoda su oreja sobre la clavícula, rodea la piel cálida con sus manos. Sasuke está ardiendo.

 

—Ambos lo somos —susurra.

 

Pero la única respuesta son los dedos de Sasuke enredándose en su pelo, sus manos amasando sus cortos mechones cariñosamente, como si estuviese acariciando a su mascota, o—o a su hija. Naruto siente con total claridad el inmediato nudo que se le hace en la garganta con el pensamiento. Pero no es capaz de luchar contra él, de modo que sólo le queda aceptarlo y convivir con él hasta que decida marcharse por cuenta propia.

 

Desliza las manos espalda abajo, hasta que sus dedos se amoldan al trasero de Sasuke, sus manos tratando de sostener una nalga cada una.

 

—Quiero tenerte ya —exige.

 

Y Sasuke suelta su cabello para que pueda alejarse, incorporarse sobre sus rodillas en la cama y desabrochar el pantalón de Sasuke. Sasuke le mira intensamente, sus pulmones meciendo su pecho con rigor. Naruto tira del pantalón con dureza, descubriendo el largo de las piernas de Sasuke hasta sus rodillas de una sola vez. Y ahí está: el miembro erecto de Sasuke, tan elegante como lo recordaba, tan rosáceo y erótico. El glande sigue teniendo aquella perfecta forma de sombrero de seta. Es imposible que Sakura-chan haya podido resistir la tentación de chuparlo. ¿Quién podría resistirse a un pene así?

 

Cuando los dedos de Naruto sopesan los testículos y los hacen rodar entre ellos Sasuke arquea el cuello y clava las uñas en las sábanas. Naruto humedece sus labios. Desliza las palmas de las manos por los muslos y cuela un antebrazo bajo las rodillas. Descalza los pies de Sasuke de sus zapatos, los libra de los calcetines. Y finalmente le arranca el pantalón y la ropa interior dejándole completamente desnudo sobre el colchón.

 

—No puedes ni imaginarte lo increíble que estás ahora.

 

Sasuke cierra los ojos, aprieta los párpados. Deja caer las rodillas una a cada lado de Naruto cuando las manos de éste las empujan. Acepta los dedos que presionan contra sus ingles, dejándole en una posición de exposición total.

 

El pulgar de Naruto se cuela bajo sus testículos, delineando el perineo, hasta presionar en una caricia contra su ano. Sasuke inhala profundo. Naruto sabe que la impresión debe ser grande, para Sasuke, pero no tiene tiempo para delicadezas: Sasuke no va a ofrecerle más que una noche, una en la que ambos cargan las emociones a flor de piel, una en la que todo es volátil y peligroso, una en la que ambos caminan de puntillas por un campo de minas, una noche de reencuentro entre dos hombres desconocidos, en la que buscan desesperadamente aquello que queda aún en el otro de los jóvenes que una vez fueron. Y empuja hacia adentro. La carne de Sasuke le aprisiona con fuerza; la piel en su interior más ardiente, incluso, que la extensa palidez que cubre su cuerpo por fuera. Sasuke se estremece, encoje los hombros y, con una brusquedad impropia, cubre su boca con el reverso de una mano.

 

—¿Estás asustado? —pregunta Naruto, aunque no espera respuesta.

 

Mueve el dedo, lo más mínimo; sólo para ver la reacción de Sasuke. Sasuke enrosca los dedos de los pies, tuerce el cuello, pero no dice nada.

 

—Voy a buscar el lubricante. Debería estar en alguna parte, por aquí cerca. Nunca lo dejan lejos de la cama. Quédate así, no te muevas.

 

Sasuke no se mueve, cuando Naruto abandona la cama. Pero en cuanto se da la vuelta un instante más tarde, lubricante en mano, Sasuke se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, su barbilla temblando con el esfuerzo de reprimir el sollozo. Y, por alguna razón en la que no quiere ahondar, ante sus ojos Sasuke deja de parecer el hombre distante y algo estirado de horas atrás, en la escuela, para pasar a ser un ser cargado de temores que está siendo consumido por el dolor y Naruto oye alto y claro el sonido de su propio corazón al resquebrajarse.

 

—¿Sasuke…? Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? —el pánico se apodera de él y se apresura a cortar los dos pasos que le separan de la cama con frenesí. Tira el bote en cualquier lado y se arrodilla para poder acariciar el cabello de Sasuke—. Sasuke, di algo —suplica.

 

Sasuke niega con la cabeza. Pero cuando Naruto aparta sus manos para poder verle no se resiste. Lágrimas frescas humedeciendo sus sienes, sus ojos; su mirada llena de pánico. Naruto frunce las cejas y siente las suyas propias derramarse de una vez por todas. Sasuke abre la boca al verlas pero no pronuncia palabra alguna; se yergue con fragilidad y rodea su cuello en un sentido abrazo. Naruto solloza sonoro, dejándose llevar por la desazón; paradójicamente no recuerda haber sentido un alivio tan sincero y profundo nunca antes. Los dedos de Sasuke en su cabello, amasando lentamente, su mejilla sobre su cabeza, la calidez de su pecho contra su rostro—no es capaz de imaginar nada que pueda llevarle más cerca de sentir la paz en el alma. Sus brazos rodeando la cintura desnuda de Sasuke.

 

—¿Te doy miedo? ¿Sientes disgusto ante la idea de que te toque? —balbucea.

 

Sasuke aprieta un poco más su abrazo. Naruto le devuelve el gesto.

 

—No te ofendas, Naruto —susurra—, pero nunca te he tenido miedo; ni te lo voy a tener—por muy alcalde de la ciudad que seas. Para mí siempre serás Naruto —sus dedos bajan por su cabeza hasta sostener su nuca—, el chico que me perseguía por la facultad para que aceptase un almuerzo en la cafetería.

 

Naruto ríe.

 

—Ya no recordaba eso. Realmente tenía una idea muy pobre de lo que es una buena primera cita, ¿eh?

 

Sasuke besa su cabeza y acaricia su mejilla a ciegas, con el pulgar.

 

—Aquel bocadillo frío de jamón reseco sigue siendo el mejor recuerdo que tengo de un almuerzo.

 

Naruto ríe, y llora. Y ya no sabe si aquél sonido ahogado que sale de su garganta es debido a una cosa o a la otra.

 

—¿Qué he estado haciendo con mi vida? ¿Cómo he podido permitir que tu mejor recuerdo de un almuerzo conmigo sea esa bazofia? —se lamenta.

 

Poco a poco se incorpora y se deja guiar por el abrazo de Sasuke: sobre la cama, sobre Sasuke, entre sus piernas. Sus codos sostienen parte de su peso, el cuerpo de Sasuke el resto; sus manos sostienen las mejillas pálidas. Sus ojos miran aquellas obsidianas brillantes fijamente.

 

—¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió que casarme contigo era una opción?

 

—Habrías arruinado tu carrera antes de empezar —murmura Sasuke.

 

—No me importa mi carrera.

 

—Es tu sueño —se queja Sasuke—. Luchaste mucho para llegar dónde estás —le riñe.

 

Naruto asiente. Y cierra los ojos un instante.

 

—Y aún así tú me importas más. Más que mi vida.

 

Sasuke niega con la cabeza, suplicando que se detenga.

 

—Y a pesar de que me lleno la boca con estas palabras he dejado que vivas así,

 

—Yo he elegido vivir así, no me menosprecies —interrumpe, ácido—. ¿Tanto desprecias mi oficio ahora que estás por encima de todos nosotros?

 

Naruto se agacha y mordisquea la clavícula.

 

—No hablo de eso, Sasuke.

 

Su nariz se desliza en una caricia por el cuello hasta llegar al hueso de la mandíbula y lo mordisquea también.

 

—Ojalá hubiese podido darte una vida en la que ahora no estuvieses llorando —se lamenta—. Ojalá nos hubiese dado una vida en la que ahora ambos estuviésemos tumbados en nuestra cama durmiendo pacíficamente. Tú dormirías de costado y yo te abrazaría por la espalda. Y por las mañanas te haría café para que dejases de poner cara de amargado —una carcajada apagada—. Por las noches me prepararías la cena y esperarías a que volviese de alguna estúpida reunión para que comiésemos juntos.

 

—Basta —suplica, sus dedos contra los labios de Naruto—. Basta, por favor. No sirve de nada que nos tortures con esto. Detente.

 

Naruto lame sus dedos. Su oreja. Y Sasuke se estremece.

 

—Serías mío —gruñe, en el interior de su oído.

 

Sasuke trata de torcer el cuello, para verle. Sus piernas, tímidas, rodean sus caderas.

 

—No es más que un sueño, Naruto; no es más que un sueño.

 

Naruto lame la lágrima que se desliza sien abajo.

 

—Pero si puedes conformarte con un sueño corto, un sueño muy corto… entonces--

 

Sus ojos se encuentran una vez más. Pero ahora, por primera vez, Naruto se siente sereno. Las pupilas de Sasuke reflejan convicción también.

 

—No tengo miedo, Naruto. Si hay alguien a quién sé que puedo dárselo todo —sus labios se tuercen en el esbozo de una diminuta sonrisa—, ese eres tú. Coge todo lo que quieras, es tuyo. Durante las horas que nos quedan hasta que amanezca todo lo que quieras coger es tuyo.

 

Una mano bajo el cráneo de Sasuke, sosteniendo su cabeza, el otro brazo bajo sus hombros, sosteniéndole cerca, su boca fundiéndose con la de Sasuke; en un fogoso impulso.

 

—Lo cogeré todo, _todo_ , Sasuke.

 

Sasuke asiente. Sus ojos ya secos. La energía para resistirse, para culparse, para alimentar el dolor ya marchita. Simplemente asiente y se deja hacer con la más completa confianza ciega.

 

Naruto se incorpora y se quita la camisa, se desabrocha el pantalón y lo deja caer hasta sus rodillas. Sus manos acariciando los muslos de Sasuke. Inclina el rostro hacia él y besa su estómago, marca la piel bajo su ombligo, mordisquea cerca de la ingle, lame y cuando lo siente contra su mejilla acaricia el pene de Sasuke con ella, con la nariz, con los labios, hasta llegar al glande humedecido con líquido preseminal y succiona. Sasuke se arquea al acto, sinuoso y tenso, como un felino.

 

—¿Es la primera vez? —susurra, porque una vez se ha librado de los prejuicios es capaz de leer a Sasuke mucho más fácilmente. Aunque no deje de ser sorprendente, casi inaudito, descubrir el extremo de la virginidad de su cuerpo adulto.

 

Sasuke asiente. Luego niega.

 

Naruto vuelve a chupar.

 

—Una vez. Ella lo hizo una vez —farfulla.

 

Naruto asiente.

 

—¿Te corriste? —pregunta, pasados unos segundos, mientras lame el tronco.

 

—No —susurra Sasuke.

 

—¿La detuviste tú? ¿O se detuvo ella?

 

Los dedos de Sasuke empujando contra su coronilla.

 

—Lo siento. No tienes que contestar.

 

Y le engulle entero. Sasuke se ahoga en un gemido. Sus piernas se tensan, sus pantorrillas atrapando los hombros de Naruto cerca. Sus manos se clavan en sus hombros.

 

—Yo le—yo le pedí que se detuviese-- —lloriquea.

 

“Entonces también esta parte de ti me pertenece. Eres mío, Sasuke. Tu primer beso, tu primera mamada—yo me apoderaré de todo. ¡Dámelo todo!”.

 

Sasuke se retuerce, lloriquea suavemente, mientras trata de reprimir los movimientos, los sonidos al mismo tiempo. Su agarre en el cuerpo de Naruto tenso, aunque gentil. No importa que no sea capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, sigue siendo capaz de controlar la fuerza con la que aprieta los hombros de Naruto. Y Naruto sonreiría, si no fuese porque tiene la boca llena.

 

Cuando cuela un dedo al interior de Sasuke Sasuke se sobresalta y se le escapa un grito. Naruto le suelta con una última succión que suena terriblemente obscena y le penetra tan profundo como puede llegar. Sasuke retuerce su cuello y eyacula de improviso, rociando a Naruto de blanco. Naruto se incorpora y busca su mirada pero Sasuke tiene los ojos entornados y parece completamente traspuesto.

 

—Sasuke —dice, con voz ronca; sus dedos acariciando las lágrimas resecas en la mejilla—, ¿estás bien?

 

Sasuke hace un esfuerzo, le mira. Y pronto acerca sus dedos temblorosos hacia su rostro, la sorpresa plasmada en el suyo propio ante la imagen frente a sus ojos. Limpia los rastros de semen insistente, casi obsesivamente; y Naruto se siente derretir de ternura.

 

—No te preocupes, me gusta así —susurra—; me siento tuyo —confiesa, con una sonrisa.

 

Sasuke detiene sus dedos y le observa en silencio, justo antes de llevárselos a la boca. La respiración de Naruto se agita. Y se apresura a besarle con fervor, hasta que ambos quedan sin aliento—antes de que Sasuke trague.

 

—Hmm-- tiene un regusto metálico pero-- debo admitir que sabe más dulzón de lo que esperaba.

 

—No tienes que-- —Sasuke desvía la mirada—. Sabe mal, Naruto.

 

Naruto sonríe.

 

—No es cierto; déjame probar otra vez-

 

Y funde sus bocas en un beso apasionado y profundo, tratando de arrancarle todo el sabor a Sasuke para quedárselo él. La boca de Sasuke se deja follar dócilmente, sus dedos explorando tímidos los costados de Naruto, sus caderas—hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Primero se detiene. Un suspiro que Naruto se traga con gusto. Luego acaricia muy lentamente, con las yemas de los dedos, hasta encontrarse con la ardiente erección: la delinea con un roce etéreo, tratando de recordar la forma y el largo de la virilidad de Naruto. Cuando Sasuke gime en su boca Naruto separa sus labios, para permitirle respirar. Y con la bocanada de aire —sus ojos fijos en el mar revuelto de Naruto— su mano se cierra en un puño. Naruto arquea la baja espalda, exhala su sorpresa. Han pasado tantísimos años---pero Sasuke recuerda _perfectamente_ lo que aprendió aquella única vez: ejerce la presión justa, mueve su mano con la lentitud ideal.

 

— _Joder_ , joder Sasuke,

 

Naruto apoya la frente contra la de Sasuke, suspira contra sus labios.

 

—Esto es perfecto-

 

Llena sus labios de diminutos besos, roces, caricias, mientras Sasuke le enloquece; y le enloquece tanto que llega al punto en el que ya no sabe quién es—sólo sabe que _Sasuke_ , la persona más importante del mundo, le está haciendo una paja, _la mejor paja de su vida_. Pronto pierde el control y sus caderas comienzan un suave vaivén, un vaivén insistente que le reclama a aquel puño delicioso que aumente el ritmo, que le lleve a la perdición cuanto antes. Sasuke no concede. Porque Sasuke es perfecto, y aunque parezca un cuento de hadas, una locura, él sabe perfectamente cómo mantenerle justo en la línea entre la tierra firme y la caída libre al precipicio. Naruto libera su voz y gime y suelta bufidos de satisfacción y de impaciencia sobre la piel de Sasuke. Sus labios humedeciendo su hombro, su mano sobando sus glúteos.

 

Sasuke deshace su puño en un momento inesperado, pillando a Naruto desprevenido y Naruto abre los ojos de inmediato, alzando el rostro para exigirle a Sasuke que continúe. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada las palmas de las manos de Sasuke presionan contra sus hombros para alejarle un poco.

 

— _Dentro_ —susurra.

 

Naruto parpadea, se humedece los labios. Traga fuerte.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—¿Desde cuando te importa si quiero o no? —cuestiona.

 

Naruto le besa, con lengua.

 

—Perdóname, Sasuke, perdóname —deja que sus labios se tuerzan en una media sonrisa triste—. Sabes que no habría sido capaz de forzarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

—No lo sé, Naruto. Parecías realmente convencido cuando lo has dicho.

 

Naruto sostiene sus mejillas entre las manos, besa su frente, sus párpados, su boca.

 

—Perdóname. Lo siento, lo siento, mi amor.

 

Sasuke rodea su espalda en un estrecho abrazo.

 

—Hazlo. No tiene ningún sentido detenerse a estas alturas —murmura.

 

Naruto asiente, y busca el bote de lubricante a tientas.

 

—Voy a prepararte bien; tienes que relajarte y confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —acaricia su mejilla, le besa—. No quiero hacerte ningún daño. Asegúrate de hablarme, Sasuke, dímelo todo, ¿vale?

 

—Estaré bien,

 

Naruto se sienta sobre sus talones y vierte un chorro de lubricante sobre sus dedos. Sus ojos no se despegan de la figura de Sasuke tendida sobre la cama, observando sus movimientos con lejano recelo, sus piernas abiertas y laxas. La mano limpia de Naruto acariciando una rodilla.

 

—¿Quieres hacerlo cara a cara?

 

Sasuke le mira a camino entre la sorpresa y el temor, aunque lo disimula bien.

 

—¿Prefieres que me dé la vuelta? —su voz delata el recelo que siente ante la perspectiva de que Naruto responda en afirmativo.

 

Naruto sonríe para calmarle y porque es la primera vez que realmente siente que tiene la sartén por el mango. Acaricia su rodilla con más fervor.

 

—No hay nada que me pueda satisfacer más que tomarte viéndote la cara, Sasuke. Me muero por ver tu expresión cuando esté dentro de ti —se lame el labio inferior—. Sin embargo será más fácil para ti si te pones a cuatro patas.

 

La expresión de Sasuke se torna difícil de definir y Naruto alza su rodilla e inclina la columna para poder besarla.

 

—Lo haremos así, Sasuke, no te agobies, ¿eh? —susurra contra su piel—. Pero con una condición: si se vuelve incómodo para ti te follaré por detrás. Ni se te ocurra tratar de ocultármelo, me daré cuenta enseguida. ¿Queda claro?

 

Sasuke se muerde el labio inferior pero tras una pausa asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Naruto asiente de vuelta, con seguridad. Tira de la rodilla de Sasuke para acercar más sus cuerpos y se la cuelga al hombro, sube la parte baja del cuerpo de Sasuke a su regazo y frota los dedos para calentar el lubricante antes de acariciar su entrada. Sasuke se estremece pero se deja maniobrar sin resistencia, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Naruto. Sólo cuando siente un dedo comenzar a presionar contra él cierra los ojos. Naruto se maravilla ante la facilidad de introducir el primer dedo hasta lo más profundo; realmente Sasuke está tratando de mantener su cuerpo completamente relajado. Comienza a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera y a la inversa poco a poco, absorto en la imagen del ano virgen de Sasuke ciñéndose estrecho alrededor de su dedo.

 

“El agujero de tu culo es precioso también, Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que nunca te lo han dicho, ¿eh? Aunque si mi intuición no me falla y tengo razón y es cierto que hace una eternidad que nadie lo ve, entonces no es de extrañar. Aunque a nadie le sorprendería de todos modos; ¿acaso hay algo en ti que no sea precioso?”.

 

La respiración de Sasuke comienza a volverse pesada y Naruto decide que es el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. Da unos cuantos movimientos circulares para aflojar el músculo y cuando Sasuke deja de ceñirse a su dedo vuelve a introducirlo profundo, acompañado de un segundo. Sasuke deja escapar un quejido y tensa las piernas. Naruto no quiere pensar en ella, _no quiere_ , pero un pequeño pensamiento fugaz le asalta y no puede reprimirlo a tiempo: Sasuke y Hinata son _tan distintos_ , con ella el sexo anal es prácticamente opuesto a cómo lo está siendo con Sasuke. Para ella es mucho menos violento si puede esconder su rostro entre las sábanas, se siente más protegida, y a Naruto, para qué mentir, le viene de perlas. Ella se entrega a Naruto sin reparos, es capaz de dejarse abrir mucho más fácilmente, más pronto, no opone resistencia; su gimoteo es sincero y constante. Pero Sasuke es orgulloso, aunque confíe plenamente en Naruto hay una pequeña parte de él que se niega a aceptar a otro hombre en su interior. Y porque es orgulloso ofrece las mínimas muestras verbales de satisfacción. Aunque cada una de ellas es un logro, una medalla que Naruto siente resplandecer con gran orgullo en su pecho.

 

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Sasuke.

 

—Tendrías que verte —provoca.

 

—Termina ya —exhala, con la voz entrecortada.

 

Naruto mordisquea la rodilla sobre su hombro.

 

—Estás loco. Aún falta.

 

Sasuke suelta un quejido. Pero Naruto no puede ser benevolente, es por su propio bien. Su erección se alza de un rojo furioso entre sus piernas, siente sus testículos casi doler de tan prietos que están ya, pero tiene que mantener el tipo: aún no—si no quiere romper a Sasuke ambos deben aguantar un poco más.

 

Cuando Sasuke mueve sus caderas en busca de más decide que es el momento de combinar el movimiento de mete-saca con movimientos de tijera para comenzar a ensanchar las paredes para introducir un tercer dedo. Sasuke se retuerce cuando separa los dedos cerca del primer músculo y siente el aire entrar en él, se aferra a las sábanas con fuerza y se muerde el labio inferior. Naruto penetra con tres dedos a la siguiente vez que empuja profundo y Sasuke deja escapar el aire por la boca. Muy poco a poco Naruto comienza a hacerse espacio para los tres dedos, y entonces a enterrarlos profundo y a retirarlos lentamente, presionando contra la pared superior, buscando la próstata. Sasuke maúlla cuando la frota y se tensa como un arco.

 

—Me voy a correr ya si sigues haciendo eso, Sasuke —se queja.

 

Pero Sasuke no le escucha y Naruto no tiene problema con ello. Sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke aceptarle es la mayor bendición, el sonido obsceno de sus dedos lubricados penetrando a Sasuke puede oírse claramente, calentándole aún más si es posible, el rostro de Sasuke sumido en lujuria, su expresión transformada por el deseo y la necesidad lo más cautivador que ha visto jamás.

 

El cuarto dedo es difícil. Sasuke lloriquea, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos prietos, sus hombros tensos temblando sobre las sábanas. Pero es necesario. Naruto besa su rodilla, la llena de mordisquitos para distraerlo. Su mano libre presiona contra sus testículos, agarra su pene flácido y lo estimula lentamente. Sasuke respira con dificultad, y aunque trata de suprimir los sollozos no lo logra realmente. La espalda contorsionada, su cuello torcido.

 

—Sasuke —susurra Naruto al fin—, escucha, Sasuke.

 

Sus dedos buscando la próstata. La erección de Sasuke tan tímida que a duras penas puede considerársela una.

 

—Voy a sacar los dedos despacio, ¿vale? Necesito que te mantengas tan relajado como puedas-

 

Un quejido amortiguado.

 

—Vamos a hacerlo por detrás. Será más fácil para ti.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se entreabren y le mira frustrado.

 

— _No_ -

 

Introduce los dedos lentamente hasta lo más profundo por última vez.

 

—Shhhh-- está bien, Sasuke, no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

 

— _No_ —se queja.

 

Naruto desliza los dedos hacia fuera, la erección de Sasuke endureciendo un poco en su mano.

 

—Hazlo así.

 

Naruto se relame los labios pero no ayuda mucho: tiene la boca seca.

 

—Aún no he terminado de prepararte, mi amor. Necesito que te des la vuelta para trabajarte un poco más.

 

Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

 

—Te quiero a ti, ya —exige.

 

Naruto traga. Y duda. Sabe que es pronto. Sabe que no debe. Sasuke es virgen. Y, aunque personalmente nunca ha presumido de ello, sabe que él no es precisamente pequeño. Pero la mirada de Sasuke no le da más opción.

 

—¿Estás seguro? —murmura.

 

Sus dedos están fuera. Suelta la erección de Sasuke también. Y deposita su rodilla sobre las sábanas. Coloca las palmas de las manos a ambos lados del rostro de Sasuke y se inclina hacia él. Necesita verle de cerca.

 

—Eres estrecho, Sasuke.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke acarician sus mejillas, se entierran entre sus mechones de cabello. Su mirada está llena de súplica.

 

—Hazlo, Naruto.

 

Naruto traga.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Y se agacha para besarle. Sasuke le recibe entre sus brazos y le estrecha entre ellos, ofreciéndole la calidez que tanto anhela—que lleva anhelando toda su vida. Y comparten un beso candente, cargado de emotividad. Y mientras besa y besa y besa a Sasuke le oye abrir el bote de lubricante y gime en boca de Sasuke cuando su mano se cierra en un húmedo puño alrededor del ardiente acero de su polla. El lubricante está helado contra su polla ardiente; el contraste de ambas sensaciones térmicas juntas cortocircuitándole las conexiones neuronales. Gime desesperado en boca de Sasuke y Sasuke se aferra a su espalda, enrosca las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, atrayéndole cerca. Y un único brazo de Sasuke queda atrapado entre ellos, su mano guiándole, guiándole hacia el cielo en la Tierra.

 

Sasuke gime adolorido cuando el glande presiona hacia adentro. Naruto gruñe extasiado. Lentamente comienza a empujar hacia el interior, despacio, observando el rostro de Sasuke con celo, en busca de cualquier indicativo de que deba retirarse de inmediato; Sasuke gimotea, solloza, maúlla en voz muy bajita, sus brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo, sus muslos temblando contra sus costados, los ojos entrecerrados, pero su cuerpo se amolda a Naruto milímetro a milímetro—hasta que una eternidad más tarde Naruto se encuentra enterrado en lo más hondo. Sus brazos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke cerca, sus caderas fusionadas con él, el peso de su cuerpo aplastando al suyo. Y comienza a mecerse lento y profundo, retirándose lo más mínimo para volver a juntar su pubis con el culo de Sasuke.

 

— _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto--_

 

Los suspiros de Sasuke la voz de los ángeles. Y Naruto le llena el rostro de besos, de susurros de amor. Le hace el amor lento y profundo. Los cuerpos ardientes de ambos unidos en uno solo, moviéndose al compás durante una eterna canción de amor. De amor prohibido.

 

Sasuke se corre primero. Sasuke se corre abrazándose a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sasuke se corre llorando su nombre en un cántico interminable. Naruto alarga el hacer el amor durante un largo tiempo más, varios minutos de penetrar y mecerse en el interior del cuerpo receptivo y sensible de Sasuke, en un suave vaivén acompañado de los pequeños quejidos y sollozos en su oído. Sabe que Sasuke está hipersensible tras su orgasmo, sabe que debería correrse fuera. Pero esta es la única vez. La… única… vez… Así que se corre dentro, dentro de un Sasuke adolorido y quejumbroso, agónicos minutos más tarde. El abrazo de Sasuke infundándole el valor para permitirse el anhelado capricho. Se corre y se corre y se corre, se corre tanto que se asombra de haber podido aguantar todo aquello en su interior durante tantísimo tiempo, se corre tanto que se sorprende de que el semen no se salga del interior de Sasuke hasta que abandona, reticente, la ardiente calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke.

 

Naruto cae inerte, exhausto, sobre Sasuke, y Sasuke le recibe una vez más entre sus brazos. Le llena el cabello de besos y caricias, de lágrimas. Naruto completamente desconectado de su propio cuerpo durante varios minutos. Dejándose mimar. Hasta que es capaz de sentir sus extremidades de nuevo, hasta que la sensación viscosa de su propio semen escurriéndose por entre las piernas de Sasuke y pegándose a él se hace ineludible. Entonces reúne fuerzas y se alza para liberar a Sasuke de su peso; se deja caer junto a él y enseguida ambos se buscan frenéticos para descansar en un prieto abrazo de brazos y piernas.

 

Naruto besa sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios, los mordisquea para dejarlos hinchados y rojizos. Los dedos de Sasuke amasan sus hombros, el espacio de su espalda entre ellos.

 

—¿Cómo estás? —susurra.

 

Sasuke esconde el rostro bajo su barbilla. Besa el hueco bajo la nuez del cuello. Su mandíbula.

 

—No puedo… —sus labios tiemblan contra su piel—. Estoy ensuciando la cama —murmura.

 

Naruto estrecha el abrazo, sus dedos acariciando las nalgas de Sasuke. Y Sasuke se estremece.

 

—Estás adolorido.

 

—No puedo retenerlo dentro.

 

Naruto traga duro. Y besa su frente, su cabello.

 

—No tienes que quedártelo dentro, déjalo salir —sus dedos acariciando entre los glúteos, un dedo rozando el ano para sentirlo parpadear repetidamente, tratando de cerrarse—. ¿Sientes escozor? ¿Molestia? ¿Dolor?

 

Sasuke niega con la cabeza, contra su cuello.

 

—Solo no puedo… controlarlo.

 

Masajea su nuca; un dedo penetrando a Sasuke. Sasuke gimotea quedo.

 

—Volverá a cerrarse solo, dale su tiempo.

 

Los brazos de Sasuke se aferran a él con fuerza.

 

—Dame unos minutos y te limpiaré.

 

Sasuke se tensa un poco en sus brazos. Pero se mantiene en silencio durante un largo tiempo; mientras Naruto extrae semen caliente del interior aflojado de Sasuke, su ano tratando de aferrarse a su dedo con repetidos espasmos instintivos.

 

—Naruto,

 

Naruto se detiene ante el tono solemne de aquel íntimo susurro.

 

—Gracias.

 

Besa su frente, masajea su nuca, acaricia una nalga con el pulgar.

 

—¿Gracias?

 

—Estoy seguro de que me voy a estar arrepintiendo de esto toda mi vida pero--

 

Naruto traga el hueso que se le atraviesa en la garganta con dureza, por pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero no es capaz de hablar.

 

—Me alegra haber sabido lo que se siente… —Sasuke le abraza tan cálido, tan fuerte, su mejilla descansando contra su hombro, su nariz escondida tras la concha de su oreja—. Lo que que siente al tenerte dentro, lo que se siente al ser impregnado por tu semilla. Gracias.

 

—Aún no ha salido el sol —susurra, mirando hacia la ventana.

 

Sus brazos aprietan el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo con posesión.

 

—Déjame tenerte otra vez.

 

Sasuke asiente débilmente. Y Naruto sabe que en su estado le va a doler. A ambos. Porque él también está hipersensible y con el corazón en el puño. Pero si el pecado les va a atormentar el resto de sus días, entonces, pecará todas las veces que sean posibles hasta que el sol les detenga. Porque si el único oxígeno que va a tener para vivir durante los próximos veinte, treinta o cuarenta años va a ser el recuerdo del Sasuke que sostiene ahora entre los brazos entonces va a asegurarse de convertirlo en un recuerdo fructífero y suculento.

 

 

☼☽

 

 

Sasuke no ha sido capaz de sentarse en el asiento del piloto de su coche él solo y Naruto no puede evitar sentir una angustia feroz carcomerle las entrañas. No quiere dejarle ir. No quiere dejarle marchar. ¿Cómo se hace esto de dejar marchar lo que más quieres? ¿Cómo hace uno esto de dejar marchar al amor de tu vida? Si lo único que quiere es arroparlo en su seno y protegerle de todo mal, cuidarle hasta que se sienta fuerte y olvide el dolor de nuevo. Sasuke tenía razón: la despedida es un fantasma que se aferra a él para no soltarle nunca más.

 

Le besa una última vez. Un beso de adiós. Casto y tierno, sobre los labios. Porque quiere que cada vez que Sasuke recuerde su último beso lo haga con una pequeña sonrisa y calidez en el pecho. El último beso de Sasuke.

 

Cuando Sasuke arranca el coche Naruto lo sabe con certeza, que Sasuke se detendrá en alguna parte antes de llegar a casa y derramará todas las lágrimas que le quedan, hasta que se quede seco para siempre más. Porque las ha visto relucir en sus fascinantes obsidianas en el último momento. Y él no podrá beberlas, ni llenar el rostro de Sasuke de amor para secar sus mejillas.

 

Camina hacia su coche. El coche de su familia. El mismo coche en el que llevará a Boruto a la escuela en unas horas. En el que llevará a Himawari al parvulario. Y con el que acompañará a Hinata hasta el mercado, antes de irse hacia el Ayuntamiento.

 

Cierra la puerta de un portazo y deja caer la cabeza contra el volante.

 

¿Se puede ser más idiota?

 

¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene todo aquello que desea y ama en las manos y lo deja ir? Un loco. Un cobarde.

 

Inspira profundo. Y arranca el motor.

 

A partir de hoy llevará a Boruto al colegio todos los días. Ese será el oxígeno que le permitirá seguir viviendo. Y el castigo que le recordará cada día que la maldición que Sasuke y él mismo se han autoimpuesto ya está consumiéndoles y que continuará consumiendo sus almas mordisco a mordisco, día a día, hasta que no quede nada de ellos. Hasta que lleguen al fin del trayecto. Y puedan, al fin, unirse en uno solo para la eternidad.

 

 

 

 

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mil gracias a los que habéis leído hasta aquí! ❤
> 
> Y si tenéis cualquier duda, comentario, crítica que darme: ¡será más que bienvenida!


End file.
